Undecided Fate
by Dragonite1
Summary: (ok, I have moved this fanfiction to a new account, so anyone who has this story under favourites and wishes to see it continued, could you please go to the account titled 'Teloka'. Thankyou)
1. Prolouge

My first attempt at a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfic. I have become completely and utterly obsessed, so I'll probably write a few of these. This story carries on from the battle between Seto Kaiba and Yugi Mûto, when Kaiba uses his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon before entering Pegasus's Castle. I add a slight twist. Please, read and review, so I know whether you like it or not. 

Disclaimer- I wish I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I don't. I do love the pointy hair, if that's any help…

---||---

**Prologue:**

Seto Kaiba stood on a thin ledge of creamy grey stones, his midnight blue cloak billowed in the breeze behind him, and despite his attempts to look fierce there was a fear behind that mask of bitter hate and those teal colored eyes. He didn't want to fall, fall down from the ledge and die a painful death that could only be caused by having a body tossed to the ground with such a force, from a high pillar of granite. He spread his balance evenly over slightly pointed shoes, hoping that a sudden gust did not grab the length of the material and drag him too far from stability. Tufts of hazelnut brown hair flicked over stern eyes as Kaiba cast his cold-hearted gaze over to the other side of the arena. His arch-rival stood there, a boy with stunning hair, it rose naturally into a pointy, tri-coloured star-like shape of bright purple, a darker, almost velvet black violet, and golden strands that hung at the front and sharp spikes of the same yellow hue followed the purples as they fanned outwards.

Angular eyes of amethyst met Kaiba's narrowed orbs stern for stern, each one's fate rode on this duel, and the fate of so many others. Mokuba, Kaiba's little brother, and Solomon Mûto, grandfather to the boy in the blue cloak. Around this boys neck there hung a strange pendant, a puzzle, pieced together gruelingly over some amount of time, to form an upside down pyramid of a bronzed flaxen hue, the Millennium puzzle, holding amazing powers. The defiant boy, Yugi had no real idea how to control the powers of the puzzle, but deep down, he figured it let out another spirit, a stronger spirit. Yami, or Yami-Yugi in this case, had actually taken over Yugi this very second in this very duel. Kaiba glared and Yami met it angrily, though Kaiba from this distance could not see the change in the 'foolish boy'. Between the pair where an assortment of creatures, Duel Monsters, brought out by the power of the cards. Currently Yami had sent fourth his Celtic Guardian, and Kaiba had in play the legendary Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Also surrounding Yami were a group of small fuzzy creatures known as Kuriboh, who seemed to be continually multiplying. Why had the unstoppable Blue Eyes not taken out the elf who stood, sword raised?

It was rotting, and rotting from the inside out. Yami had played his cards well, and it would have been simple for him to take out the dragon in one slash from the Guardian… _'But what if the force accidentally knocks Kaiba off the edge?' _One head of the tri-skulled Blue Eyes was strong, with full power, and could easily take out Yami's Guardian in the next move, or would Yami attack first? It was no longer a duel between simple Yugi and Kaiba, it was a life and death situation. Yami clenched his fists, and thrust his hand outwards. "I've never backed away Seto Kaiba, and I'm not starting now! Celtic Guardian, attack!" As the guardian ran forward, a female voice called out and broke the horrible silent hatred that flared between the two duelists. Kaiba was almost crying inwardly, Yugi had _actually attacked _his dragon? At all that risk? He was a fool to think that Yugi would call off the attack and give up his grandfather…

"Stop!" A younger male voice cried, not as strong or as mature sounding even though it came from the same figure that had just declared the attack. Yugi dropped to his knees, as the Celtic Guardian slowed to a halt, and lowered its blade. Kaiba grinned in relief, before his mask slapped back over his features and he glared down at Yugi, whose shoulders shook weakly up and down, the few golden spikes that headed to the heavens were gone, though the rest of him remained the same, perhaps he was a little shorter. His eyes no longer seemed as angular as they leaked tears to the ground and over gloved hands. Kaiba however, showed no mercy in his plight for victory, "Blue Eyes White Dragon, White Lightning Attack!" The bright flash told Yugi that his Guardian had been destroyed, along with his remaining Life Points, but he didn't much care as all he saw were his own tears as they fell down his face.


	2. The Fatal Desicion

Well, here we go! Chappy one. This is where it begins to get interesting. R&R, it would be nice to know what my readers like and don't. Oh, another thing, I happen to be anti-Téa, so there might be a few minute little things that put her down in my writing, but nothing major. She doesn't die… yet… 

Disclaimer- Yes, MINEMINEMINE! -grabs Yugi and drags him away- What? Own Yu-Gi-Oh? No, only Yugi ^^

---||---

**Chapter One- The Fatal Decision:**

The castle towered up before the small group of high school friends. An ominous castle made from impenetrable rocks that looked like sand but were harder than diamond. The double metal doors were just as solid, and it was those horrible slabs of metal that kept the young boy from rescuing his grandfather. He'd journeyed so far to rescue a loved one, and that same compassion had backfired, causing him to loose the only chance he would ever have to reclaim his relative. The gathering consisted of 5 people. 5 in all, however only four of those were there mentally. The four who stood, Tristan, Joey, Bakura and Téa had just witnessed their friends' biggest loss; he'd just lost any hope that he had left. Of course, that appeared to be the only reason for Yugi Mûto's sadness on the outside, inside though, it went much deeper.

_'That ancient spirit inside of me… what if it had attacked Kaiba? He would have fallen, and I would have been none less than a murderer, no better than Pegasus or Seto Kaiba for what they have done' _Gloved fists clenched inside the purple dueling gloves. Dueling Gloves that had been issued for the tournament that Yugi had so hoped to enter, had spaces for 10 star chips, golden stars that clarified the rank and skill of a Duelist… but now, Kaiba had taken five of Yugi's 10, leaving the boy lacking half of what he needed. But most of all, most desperately, Yugi seeked control; the freedom of not having to worry about the spirit inside his Millennium Puzzle, the will to control himself, and not have to fight for each movement. As Yugi shut his eyes tight, trying so desperately to block everything out, light, life, sound, he let forth a few sparkling droplets of water which trailed down his pale cheek to the ground, splattering in small bunches.

_'Is there anyway I can know that I will be free of this evil once and for all, or does such a thing not exist on this planet, or on any planet? This ancient power dwells inside of my puzzle… what if I no longer had possession of the puzzle? No, that would do no good. Perhaps I could… if this puzzle were to shatter, I wonder what would happen to the horror that roams within?' _One of Yugi's hands moved to the inverted pyramid of gold that hung around his neck as a pendant. It had taken so long to piece it together and unleash the magic of Egypt within, but who could have known how far that magic spirit was ready to go to win… _'It's as if one second I'm battling against Kaiba, next I'm struggling with myself. With, another spirit, inside of me… How'd do you fight something like that? How can I ever duel again, ever be free… what do you do when someone stronger takes control? What do you do then?'_

Yugi's thoughts would have continued, had Joey Wheeler- the blonde haired, green clad youth who was Yugi's Best friend- not stepped in and offered the younger teen his star chips. It was a noble move on Joey's part. Whilst Yugi dueled to save the soul of his grandpa, Joey dueled for his blind sister, Serenity. The money he could win from the tournament would pay for her operation; and for Joey, the gaining of all 10 star chips was not an easy feat. He was, in true terms, an amateur, and was going up against duelists with twice, or three times his experience. Those five star chips, when given to Yugi, would grant the younger the right to enter the tournament, but would mean that Joey could not so much as set foot inside the building. Yugi however, turned his head away, '_I almost couldn't control it… the ancient spirit… I can never duel again, it's too dangerous… what if the spirit were to take control again, and put winning first, even above the well-being of another duelist… another friend' _

--

|..There's a presence deep within,

Search your soul, take control, you will win.

Two forces intertwined, 

Just need the guidance of an open mind.

There's a power that's all around, 

If you stand with your friends it won't let you down.

And when you come undone, 

They stand by your side 'til the duel is won..|

~ Heart Of the Cards 

--

Joey watched, annoyed as a few more trails of water appeared falling down the side's of Yugi's face, but no other recognition was given to the sacrifice the blonde was willing to make for his best friend. Joey's eyes hardened, and just as he was about to scoop the boy up, lift him off the ground by his collar and shake him fiercely until some sense was knocked into that head of his, Yugi's back arched and he stood up slowly and stiffly, like a robot, every move precise and jarring. He opened his eyes and looked down at the puzzle around his neck. It had caused nothing but pain… he didn't need the powers of this Millennium Item… '_I can do it by myself'. _In one swift movement, Yugi had swept the pyramid pendant from around his neck, and swung his arm back over his shoulder. 

All his friends' eyes went wide as they had had no idea what was coming to cause their little friend to do this. It all seemed to happen in slow motion… Yugi's arm slew an arc through the air, before the puzzle connected with the ground and fingers let their tight grip loosen on the string and the puzzle completely left Yugi's grasp, for the first time in what must have been weeks. Joey had one arm reaching to try and grab the puzzle, or maybe Yugi; Bakura had taken a step backwards, a hand over his own Millennium Item, a beautiful halo of gold. Tristan had brought one hand to his face, Téa blinked stupidly, as she felt so much sorrow for Yugi, still catching up to the fact he had stood. It seemed to pause for a moment here, giving it enough time for a haunting light to build up in the center of the eye that graced the front most face of the pyramid, until time took a leap forward again, and the puzzle shattered into so many tiny pieces. '_All that hard work… all that time… but I am a free soul once more!' _Yugi felt as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders, now that the Millennium Puzzle lay on the ground near his sneakers, shattered in an unfixable mess of golden jagged edges. 

---||---

Serina: I Heart Pointy Hair


End file.
